


Zasady bycia człowiekiem

by mivky



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Poetry
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:35:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4543419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mivky/pseuds/mivky





	Zasady bycia człowiekiem

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rules for Being Human](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043709) by [killmetatron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killmetatron/pseuds/killmetatron). 



Zasady bycia człowiekiem:

1\. Nie dotykaj go. Ludzie nie dotykają się w sposób, jaki ty chcesz go dotknąć.

2\. Ból emocjonalny jest możliwie gorszy od fizycznego. Unikaj go.

3\. Nawet, jeśli czujesz ból emocjonalny, nie rozmawiaj z nim o tym. On tego nie lubi.

4\. To idzie podwójnie, gdy on jest przyczyną twojego bólu.

5\. Nie zapominaj jeść. Nie czekaj, aż głód stanie się nie do wytrzymania.

6\. Tak samo z piciem i chodzeniem do toalety.

7\. W porządku jest uprawiać seks z kobietą. To nawet w porządku, by uprawiać seks z kimś, kto nie jest nim. Seks jest normalny. Seks jest ludzki. A on robi to z wieloma osobami, które nie są tobą.

8\. To nie w porządku, gdy próbujesz zachęcać go do uprawiania z tobą seksu.

9\. Poważnie, nawet o tym nie myśl. Właściwie, dlaczego miałby w ogóle chcieć uprawiać z tobą seks?

10\. Spieprzyłeś bycie aniołem. Nie spieprz chociaż bycia człowiekiem.

11\. Znajdź pracę. Chodź na randki. Rób ludzkie rzeczy.

12\. Spróbuj się wkręcić. Nie bądź inny.

13\. Nie rozmawiaj o twoim braku skrzydeł. Ludzi to raczej nie obchodzi.

14\. Jeśli nie będziesz czegoś rozumiał, po prostu przytakuj. O nic nie pytaj.

15\. Próbuj nie gapić się na ludzi. Oni tego nie lubią.

16\. Nie wspominaj o Bogu ani Niebie. Ludzie mają dziwne związki z tymi sprawami, a ty prawdopodobnie nigdy ich nie zrozumiesz, więc po prostu unikaj tego tematu.

17\. Nie poddawaj się. Bądź blisko niego następnym razem, gdy się do ciebie uśmiechnie.

18\. Bądź blisko niego następnym razem, gdy cię dotknie.

19\. Bądź blisko niego następnym razem, gdy powie, że cię potrzebuje.

20\. Cokolwiek robisz, nie pozwól mu zobaczyć, jak rozbity jesteś. Cokolwiek zrobisz, nie zawiedź go znowu.


End file.
